


divide by zero

by psocoptera



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NSYNC, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Circular, Early Work, Fandom, Fannishness, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-18
Updated: 2003-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody's a fan.</p><p>(In which everyone's life is someone's fandom, and everyone's fandom is someone's life.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	divide by zero

Scott Summers is a huge NSync fan. Secretly, of course; he'd have to burn himself a hole to crawl into if Jean, or, god, Logan, found out he was listening to the same music as the little girls. So he can't ask if anyone else wants to come with him when he drives three hundred miles for a concert. It's worth it though, every lonely mile, even the endless cokes, even the gravel in his knees blowing the state trooper who pulled him over for driving in sunglasses at night, even the niggling worry for the next seventy-three miles that he could have found another way out of it, it's worth it when they come up on stage and they're really. right. there. He should like Justin, he knows, clean-cut all-American boy wonder, but it's Chris he can't take his eyes off, Chris with the weird hair and in-your-face attitude. And, okay, the fine ass doesn't hurt either, he's secure enough to admit that, right? and it's better than admitting he likes the beard horns.

Chris is a huge Harry Potter fan. They've gotten smart this time and cleared his schedule for four days after the release, after he skipped all his appointments for three days after the last one. "I guess they're only going to get longer," Justin shrugs. He can't believe that a) Chris can *read* a *book* in *four days*, b) *Chris* can *read a book* *for four days*, c) Chris... no, really it's just a and b. JC has some theory that it's sweet that Chris has this chance to relive a bit of his lost childhood, and Joey respects fandom, period, and Lance doesn't really care as long as they can schedule around it, so Justin's the only one who's ever tried asking Chris why he likes them so much. Chris makes thinking faces for awhile. "I like the way they're friends," he finally says, "Like it's not just Harry, he's got Ron and Hermione and stuff, and they fight evil but they still go to school dances and stuff. It's just, like, cool." Justin, who doesn't really get the kind of fantasy that doesn't have freaking in it, nods and says that friends sounds good. 

Ron is a huge _Buffy_ fan. He started watching because of Hermione, and that's a story in itself, how Hermione got hooked over the summer hols and convinced McGonagall to let her lead a student-run seminar on "Muggles Writing Magic: Contemporary Fantasy Cinema and the Speculative Voice", in other words, weekly Buffy and a term essay on a Muggle sword-and-sorcery novel of your choice. "Genius", Ron tells her, especially when McGonagall schedules it against Divination; Hermione laughs and accuses him of having a thing for snarky blonds. Ron turns purple but stays for the episode, sputtering faintly. In fact, spreading the rumor that Draco got his schtick from a Muggle television program is one of the many fringe benefits of watching Buffy, also: getting out of Divination, watching Harry blush every time Willow and Tara are on the screen at the same time. Ron's really not into redheads, nor, for the record, snarky blonds. But he doesn't really like any of them that way. The one he likes is Xander, Xander the ordinary guy with extraordinary friends. Although he does kind of think he should have ended up with Willow. 

Andrew is a huge X-Men fan, and even with an apocalypse going down he is not going to miss this movie. There's a theater still open about forty minutes away; he talks Xander into taking him. Xander agrees out of pity, he tells himself sternly, or to get away from The House Of Too Many Girls All Talking At Once for a little while, and he tries to be nonchalant about it when their elbows bump in the theater, but when they spend the whole drive back arguing breathlessly about divergence from canon and whether Wolverine could take Cyclops if he really tried, Andrew thinks maybe it doesn't matter why Xander agreed. 

::End::


End file.
